Various linear copolymers consisting of one amino acid and tyrosine were investigated for their ability to form thyroxine (T4) residues upon enzymic iodination. One of these formed T4 residues in good yield and was therefore used for preliminary studies on the mechanism of the conversion of the originally formed diiodotyrosine residues to T4 residues.